


Devious Minds Want to Know

by YumYumPM



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever wonder why Stan Burley left NCIS? <br/>Or why Gibbs' wife hit him with a baseball bat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devious Minds Want to Know

Tony DiNozzo followed his boss through the teaming mass of bodies in the dimly lit club. The music was loud and the strobe lighting flashed on couples dancing and he studied the participants while his boss moved toward the bar, flashed his badge and questioned the bartender.

“Have you seen this man?” Gibbs asked holding out a picture.

The bartender glance at the picture, returned to wiping out the glass in his hand, then decided to take a better look. “Yeah, Eddie Powell. Comes in most nights. Should be here soon.”

The music sounded around him, through him, and Tony, his head bobbing to the beat, let his eyes roam around the room trying to locate the suspect. He brightened considerable as he noticed that the dance floor was filled with guys dancing with guys and girls dancing with girls.

“Hey, boss. You know what kinda place this is?”

“Yeah, DiNozzo. Your typical club.”

“Not quite,” Tony replied, amusement evident in his voice and on impulse he pulled Gibbs onto the dance floor. “Come on, let’s dance.” 

Gibbs pulled back as the realization of just what type of bar they were in hit him.

“Come on,” Tony urged mischievously, his body already moving to the fast paced beat. “You don’t want to stand out do you?” His feet moved to the beat of ‘Play that funky music, White Boy’ as he circled behind Gibbs. “Come on, Boss. Move that booty,” he called out, putting his hands on Gibbs' hips, hoping to influence Gibbs' body into swaying with the music.

Surprisingly enough, Gibbs started swaying along with him. The lights dimmed and tempo changed to something slower. Tony took the opportunity to pull Gibbs back against him, wrapping his arms around the older man’s chest.

“Is this really necessary, DiNozzo,” Gibbs muttered over his shoulder.

“Look around, boss,” Tony whispered in his ear as he ground his groin against Gibbs’ ass, taking advantage of the opportunity and leaving Gibbs with no choice but to move with it. “You want us to stand out in the crowd?”

Tony’s eyes glinted wickedly as Gibbs turned his head slightly and saw they weren’t the only ones plastered together. 

The two men were much the same height and Tony was enjoying holding onto Gibbs so much that he gave into temptation and licked Gibbs’ exposed neck just under the ear. Unless his ears were playing tricks on him, Tony could have sworn Gibbs let out a gasp. A gasp that sounded as if it had turned into a moan, quickly stifled. Tony twitched his hips grinding his groin just a little more into the slacks covered butt.

Just then out of the corner of his eye, Tony spotted their suspect, staring at them in shock. Damn, they’d been spotted. Without giving it another thought, Tony shoved Gibbs away and gave chase following Powell as he wove his way through the throng of tightly packed bodies toward the club's backdoor.

Bursting through the metal door, Tony drew his gun and looked both ways, afraid he’d lost their man. He bit his lip and decided to go with his gut and rushed toward the front of the alley. He slowed up at the exit and found he needn’t have worried, Gibbs had their man down and was cuffing him. 

“Nice of you to join us, DiNozzo,” Gibbs growled as he pulled the suspect up with a jerk. They walked him to the car and shoved him into the back seat. Powell looked up at them and snarled. 

“I watched the two of you in there,” he snarled jerking his head toward the club. “You’d best let me go if you know what’s good for you.”

Tony thought for sure Gibbs was going to pull his gun and shoot the man. Gibbs leaned into the car bringing his face within inches of the suspect. “Don’t threaten me,” Gibbs said menacingly. 

Powell pulled back. He swallowed hard. “I’ll tell. I swear I’ll tell,” he blustered.

Gibbs pulled back out of the car, his steely blue eyes glaring down at him. “Be my guest. While you’re at it you can explain what you were doing there as well,” he said before slamming the back door shut.

Tony moved around the car. Looking over the rooftop he asked, “You think he’ll tell?”

“Nah. He’s married with two kids. He’d never have the nerve,” Gibbs said confidently.

***

It was two o’clock in the morning and they were back at NCIS. Tony sat in his chair with his feet up on his desk wondering why he’d even bothered to doubt Gibbs. Gibbs had been right all the way down the line, except for one thing. The man was innocent. Oh well you couldn’t win them all.

Tony sat tapping his pencil against his lips as he studied the folder in his hands. Gibbs was pissed big time. At least Kate hadn’t been around to see it. Tony hoped she was enjoying her time off. He also wondered how she’d managed to get time off. She hadn’t been working for NCIS that long. 

Tony was bored and that could be dangerous. Taking his life in his hand, Tony decided to ask the question he’d been wonder about for some time. “Hey, boss. Can I ask you something?”

“You’re not going to ask how old I am again are you?” Gibbs attention was still on his paperwork. 

Tony shook his head, then realizing that Gibbs wasn’t looking at him. “Nope. I was wondering why your third wife went after you with a baseball bat?”

The silence that followed was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“Where the hell did you hear about that?” Gibbs finally asked, scowling. Tony just cocked an eyebrow as if to say ‘do you have to ask’, and the answer was crystal clear. “Ducky!” Gibbs spat, who else?

Tony waited patiently. Gibbs would either tell him or not.

Gibbs looked furtively around. It was early in the morning and the two were the only ones there. He debated on whether he should tell or not and decided ‘what the hell’.

“She found me in bed with Stan.”

Tony’s feet dropped from the desk with a loud thump as he stared wide-eyed at his boss. “You and Stan?” he squeaked.

Gibbs was looking down at his desktop, embarrassment tinged his ears pink. He looked over at Tony. “It’s not what you think.”

Tony was thunderstruck, he didn’t know what to say.

Gibbs seemed to realize what it was that Tony thought. “She thought that too.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “It was after the annual softball game. NCIS vs FBI. Stan pulled a muscle… I was giving him a massage.” He glared at Tony, almost daring him to contradict him.

A massage? It sounded farfetched, was Tony really supposed to believe that? In his mind he could imagine Gibbs in bed with Burley. Burley naked from the waist up, Gibbs straddling his behind. God, just the thought of it made Tony hot. 

“You’ve never given me a massage,” Tony said indignantly.

“I never make the same mistake twice,” Gibbs said flatly, then deciding he’s already come this far he might as well go the rest of the way. “She came after me with the bat. Scared the shit out of Stan. He transferred out shortly after that.”

Hah! Never made the same mistake twice? Three marriages said differently. Then Tony’s devious mind started working. There was a lot of possibilities there, especially after what had happened earlier. He got up out of his chair and walked around the front to lean on his desk. “Gibbs, …if you are to be believed…” The look Gibbs shot him defied him to call him a liar. “… you know … technically you never made a mistake…” he let the implication of that sink in and walked over to Gibbs' desk and placing his hands on the desktop he leaned across it, his eyes glinting wickedly. “Did I ever tell you my pledge nickname in college?”


End file.
